


A Not so Sweet Surprise

by Epictomato



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Ace is trying his best, Baking, Fluff, M/M, Thermite is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epictomato/pseuds/Epictomato
Summary: Thermite tries to bake a nice cake for Ace as a thank you. There’s a key word in that.
Relationships: Håvard "Ace" Haugland/Jordan "Thermite" Trace
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	A Not so Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this is a follow up story for my other fic Bluey-Blue. This one may make more sense with it, but it doesn’t really matter.

Thermite had been feeling much better after his two days of bed rest, imposed upon him by his boyfriend, Ace. For as much as he could, Ace had been with him to make sure he'd be comfortable and taken care of. Thermite thought a thank you was in order, his idea? A nice chocolate cake.

Ace was going to be out with his fellow Nighthaven operators for a while, so Thermite had plenty of time to get what he needed and to get set up. To Thermite, a chocolate cake should be a fairly simple thing to make, he hoped. 

Baking had never really been Thermite’s thing. Certain things when it came to cooking were a bit easier for him, but never baking. Despite that, Thermite’s motivation to bake Ace a thank you cake was persistent.

He had everything he needed set up on the countertop. Thermite hummed along to the music that flowed softly from his phone as he read over the recipe. He felt excited to do this for Ace, though Thermite could come off as annoyed or sometimes even cold, that wasn’t really how he felt. This was his opportunity to show Ace that he really was grateful for him. 

The recipe called for him to mix the dry ingredients together after getting the cake pans ready and the oven preheated. He poured the flour, cocoa powder, the baking powder and soda, and finally the salt. 

“Perfect,” Thermite thought to himself. “Now onto the next thing.”

Thermite finished the rest of the steps, and the cake was now in the oven baking. He spent his time scrolling through his phone, making the cakes frosting, and looking at the picture Ace had sent him. 

After awhile Thermite decided to check on the cake. To his surprise, the cake looked like it had hardly risen at all. Having no idea what could be the cause of this, Thermite chose to let it continue to bake and hoped that it would at least taste good once it came out. 

The cake certainly didn’t look any better. It was still quite flat, but maybe the frosting would fix it. Thermite completed the cake, and since he didn’t own a cake plate, he simply presented it on a cutting board. Conveniently, as he placed the cake onto the board he heard the front door open, Ace was home.

Thermite went up to greet him, he felt excited to show him his surprise. 

“Hey, how was it?”

“It was nice, there were lots of good places for pictures.”

“Did you take any?”

“Some, but not enough...” he trailed off, “Anyways, along the way we found some really cute shops! I saw a little flower shop and an even cuter café. The best part about it was that it had the perfect lighting for…” Ace went on and on about how these little shops he saw around town were perfect. To some it may have seemed like pointless rambling, but to Thermite, he could read between the lines.

“I’d love to go on dates with you to those places.”

Ace sputtered and blushed a bit. “Uh- yeah, that’d be. Great! It’d be great.”

Thermite laughed as Ace tried his best to regain his coolness.

Suddenly his eyes lit up, and he took a deep breath. “What’s that smell? Are you making something special for your favorite person in the whole wide world?” He asked with a cheeky grin. 

Thermite’s face lit up, he ignored the obvious flirtation. “Yeah, I’ve been working hard on it. I’ve been excited to show you.” 

Thermite took Ace’s hand in his and led him to the kitchen. A look of confusion crossed Ace’s face for a moment when he saw the cake sitting there. 

“What did you make?” Ace asked, trying his best to not come off as rude. 

Tilting his head a little, Thermite was the one that looked confused this time. “A chocolate cake? Do they not have those in Norway?” Thermite teased.

“Sure we do, but is that a special cake?” 

“Nope, just a boring ole chocolate cake.” Thermite said with a shrug. 

Ace replied with a little hum. “Well then, let’s try it.” 

Thermite already had two plates out, and was ready to cut into the cake while Ace stood next to him. After Thermite cut a slice for Ace he paused.

“Huh.” Thermite continued to look at it. 

“What’s wrong?”

“It just looks odd, it’s cooked though, that’s always a plus.” Thermite said as he finished severing the slices. “I hope it’s okay though, I wanted to make you something as a thank you for when you took care of me while I was sick. I appreciated it.” 

“Aw, you didn’t have to. I actually enjoyed your weird compliments, at least I think they were compliments.” Ace said.

“Still, I just wanted to do something for you.” Thermite blushed a little.

Ace smiled at Thermite. He looked down at the slice and cut into it with his fork, he lifted it to his mouth. He glanced up at his boyfriend, who watched Ace with anticipation. Crossing the line, he tried the cake. He was hit with the problem right away, the cake, save for the frosting, had no sugar at all. It was bad.

“Is it good? Do you like it?” Thermite’s face was hopeful.

“It’s, um, well. It’s cake?” Ace attempted to tell Thermite, but he looked so happy, and he’d worked so hard on it! He didn’t want to make him feel bad. “The frosting is good!” He gave a little thumbs up.

Thermite wasn’t convinced. 

“Something’s wrong, isn’t there?” 

“Ah, well, it’s a little odd, yes.” Ace went on to try to describe the problem without coming off as rude, but Thermite wasn’t listening.

Taking a bite of his creation, Thermite grimaced.

“-the thought was very nice, but-” 

“This is disgusting.” Thermite cut him off. 

“Yeah.” Ace said. “It was sweet of you to do though, unlike the cake.”

“Huh, it’s really bad.” Thermite stared at the cake. “Well, that’s it, I’m never baking again.” 

“Aw, come on, it was only one ingredient. How about next time we can make it together?” Ace offered.

Thermite glared at the cake for a moment before looking to Ace. “Fine, but I still hate baking.”

“You won’t be able to hate it for long with me around.” Ace teased.

“We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaAAAAAH, it is done. I told myself I wouldn’t go to bed until I finished this thing, and oh BOY does my head hurt, but it’s done so yay. Anyway, enough of that. Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed the story lots! ☺️


End file.
